creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Chest
Basic Information The Stone Chest is a grey sturdy looking storage container with black metal bands the size of 1 block that can contain 35 stacks of items. In comparison: an Arctek Chest can contain 45 stacks and a Grand Arctek Chest (presently the largest storage chest together with the rare seasonal Pumpkiru's King Chest) has 60 slots. A Wood Chest (craftable from a starting recipe and required to unlock the Stone Chest crafting recipe) only offers 25 slots. Stone Chests are completely different items than Stone Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Fossil layer blocks in dark areas. Spawning Treasure Chests are similar to Loot Bags and will vanish when they have been emptied or left alone in an area for a longer while. Different from these temporary treasures, you can actually receive and keep crafted Stone Chests, since they are furniture and "real" storage containers. How to obtain Stone Chests cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor found in any Treasure Chests. These storage containers can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Stone Chests can be unlocked in your Crafting Menu by: *crafting a Wood Chest and *crafting a Stone Mining Cell How to craft To craft one Stone Chest, you'll need: * 4 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 Wood Slabs made of most types of Wood or Logs in a Processor. Click on the icon with the 2 blue triangles until the recipe will display the type of Wood or Log that you carry in your bag and want to use. This will not influence the look or functions of the crafted item * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests How to use To use Stone Chests, you will have to place them into a game world and then activate them by right-click or typing "F" (as the default key) when looking at them. These chests do not need any free space above to be opened. A storage window with 35 slots will be displayed on the right side and you can then put all kinds of stuff into these slots from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or by right-clicking them in your inventory/bag. Stone Chests can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Stone Chests cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored inside. However, they can now be rotated even if filled with items. After emptying them, you can pull Stone Chests even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. You can simply sort whole stacks of materials, blocks, items or substances into storage chests from your inventory or quick-bar by right-clicking or dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button. If you hold a stack of stuff with your mouse-button (left click), you can drag it over the Stone Chest and then right-click to drop only one piece of the stack (also repeatedly). You can also hold left shift + left click, then drag to move half a stack, or hold left shift + right click to move five items. You can use the same kind of procedures to move items/stacks from storage containers into empty slots of your quickbar and your inventory/bag. You can name any Stone Chest individually (this label will be shown instead of "Stone Chest" when you look at the chest) by activating/opening the chest and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a pen in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into the text array and confirm this with "enter"/"return". You can also change the Permission settings for each Stone Chest by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the chest. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be permitted access to this chest (and its contents). Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all storage containers are set to "builders" by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) can access your storage containers, but you can set them to "just me" if you want to. If set to "visitor", everyone can access these chests and can even take them away. Only on player claims a special permission rank "claim interacts only" will allow players with the same permission rank to access a chest, but not to take it away. By clicking on the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner visible after opening the Stone Chest, you can see a "Transfer History" listing the last 5 filling and 5 removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the Stone Chest. Like all placeable items, Stone Chests can be put on display on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers and the like. The chests cannot be filled with any item nor can they be rotated when on display. Trivia If you have placed any Stone Chests on a Creativerse game world before August 22nd 2018 and want to gain access to their new larger storage space (35 instead of 28 like before), you will have to empty them, pick them up (as said no Power Cell is required to "pull" any of them) and then place them again in order to be able to use the larger number of slots. Stone Chests have only offered 20 storage slots in even earlier versions of the game. If you are a returning player who has played the game back in Early Access, you will get access to 35 slots, but also the new functions like transfer history and permission setting by emptying your Stone Chests, picking them up and placing them again. The same goes for Wood Book Shelves, Wood Chests and larger storage chests too. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Storage